5 Random Words Challenge
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: Five drabbles inspired by random words. A challenge issued to me by Hanzatsu Hime. Various characters, pairings,POVs, and genres.
1. Liquid

**5 Random Words Challenge**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Warnings: umm none for this one other than character death I guess.

Summary: Dumbledore remembering Gellert's betrayal when he drank the Drink of Despair.

A/N: Hey, it me again. You'll get my full sum up when I publish The Game, k? Anyways, this is a challenge series that was issued to me by Hanzatsu-Hime. She gave me 5 random words that have nothing to do with each other and now I have to write a drabble about each of them. The first one is Liquid. R & R plez. XD

**Liquid**

As the potion runs down his throat the memories come flooding in. Gellert demanding that he go with him.

Aberforth begging him to stay.

Ariana watching the three of them argue with wide and confused eyes.

Wands are drawn as tempers flare.

Peacemaking efforts diminishing in frequency.

And then…Ariana and Aberforth writhing on the ground and screaming in pain.

Him pleading desperately with Gellert to stop.

To hurt him, kill him instead.

Trying not to face the reality of Gellert's true face.

And as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

Aberforth slowly getting up and drawing his wand again.

The look on his face both terrifying and sad.

Gellert standing there holding his own wand in front of himself and staring at him like a crow.

Mocking him. Daring him to do it.

He looks between the two of them and waits for someone to move. Aberforth opens his mouth and so does Gellert.

Ariana is the one who moves and it's between them.

And then she isn't moving anymore. Never more. Never again. They all stand and stare as liquid sadness falls from his eyes.


	2. Bird

**Bird**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Warnings: um… mild OOC-ness and implied slash/yaoi past and somewhat current relationships.

Summary: Sirius' POV. Takes place during POA. Implied Sirius x Remus and Sirius x James. Sirius' thoughts on the events that take place before and after his escape from the Ministry.

A/N: Hey, I'm finally back to writing this series after a really long time. So, this is the second installment of 5 Random Words Challenge and this time it's about Sirius. This was probably one of the most random words that she gave me and so this is the best I could come with. I know it's a bit confusing, but it's supposed to be that he's having a flashback while he's riding Buckbeak. Thank you for the hits and the one review I received for Liquid they are much appreciated. R & R plez. XD

The first time he rode Buckbeak he felt like he wouldn't mind if he fell off the hippogriff right then and there. He would have died a happy man. A free man.

When he escaped Azkaban he hadn't felt anything, but the urge to keep going. Going and going and going. When he finally made it to Hogsmeade and then into Hogwarts he still hadn't felt it. All he cared about was killing that traitorous rat Pettigrew. Even when he finally saw Remus again; held him in his arms again he still hadn't felt it. Hell, even when he saw Harry, Harry who looked so much like James with just a dash of Lily. So much like the both of them. But still reminded him so much more of James. It was that kind of if-you-turned-your-head-quick-enough-you-might-catch-a-glimpse-of him when really looking at Harry. Continuously teasing you from just out the corner of your eye. And as annoying and sad as that was he still hadn't felt it.

And then everything else had been a bit of a blur. Harry knowing the truth, that it hadn't been his fault. Pettigrew escaping again from them as Remus began to change. Having to assume the old role of alpha male to control him-to protect others. And not just others, but Harry. Fighting Remus until he ran off. Then blood and pain, falling onto the ground and then…A cloud of a hundred or more Dementors swirling all around him. Him and…Harry. Harry was trying to save him. Trying to save him even as they were fed off of. But it would be too late. Too late for the both of them. Then… leaving his body; existing outside of himself for only a moment. Slamming back into it with the force of a freight train. A blinding white light that seemed to obliterate everything.

Waking up in a cell and being told that he was to be executed soon. Sitting against the wall, back to square one again, wondering what would happen to Harry and his friends. Knowing that he would see James again and leaving Remus behind. Then…footsteps outside. "I'll see you soon Jamie." But it was Harry and Hermione. They'd come to rescue him. The cell door opening and Harry telling him to get on Buckbeak.

And then…flying down to the ground and saying goodbye to them. Hoping this wouldn't be the last time he'd see Harry. Taking off into the night on Buckbeak. Not caring where he ended up. Feeling the wind on his skin again. Almost like riding a broom…James…But no this was something he hadn't felt for a long time. A very long long time. Freedom…at last from the living. It was amazing, but the memories of the dead would haunt him forever.


	3. Hawaii

**Hawaii**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Hawaii.

Warnings: um…slight OCCness and slightly depressing.

Summary: Harry's POV. Takes place somewhere between years 4 to 6. Harry wishes he could leave.

A/N: Hey, me again! I'm back with the next 2 chapters of 5RWC! Which means that after the last one I can finally get back into The Game! (No stupid HSM pun intended.) And then onto Favourite Worst Nightmares #2! Yay! Anyways, once again this is the best I could come up with and yes it's supposed to be this short. R & R plez.

Some days he feels like leaving. Leaving his friends, Hogwarts, Privet Drive; all of it. Just taking off and leaving everything behind him. Grabbing Hedwig and his Firebolt and flying all the way to Hawaii or some other island where he isn't Harry Potter. Where he isn't The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, or anybody's savior. A place where he can just be Harry. Just Harry.

But he can't do that. He knows he can't. He has too much to do. Too much responsibility. Too much to stay for. Too many bodies to answer for.

But that doesn't stop him from wishing. Wishing it could be different. Wishing he wasn't who he is. Wishing that one day he could just wake up and all that weight would be gone. That one day it wouldn't matter. That one day he could just be himself.


	4. Rider

**Rider**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Warnings: slightly depressing and maybe some OOCness.

Summary: Harry's POV. Takes place after DH. Harry rebuilds Sirius' bike.

A/N: Hey, I'm back once again. Two chapters at once is pretty good in my book. I can't wait until this is done. Which it will be soon. Anyways, this is actually the first one out of the five that I had to write, even though it's number 4. It's also 1 of my favs. R & R plez.

The summer after the Battle of Hogwarts he rebuilt it. He rebuilt Sirius' motorcycle. Of course there was a lot of rebuilding needed to be done else where, but he had decided he was going to do it. He needed to do it. Everyone had offered him help, but he had told them all the same answer. No. He had to do it himself. After reading up on how to repair motorcycles and gathering up the remains of the bike he began to work on it. It took him a long time, almost the whole summer. So long that his friends had asked him, pleaded with him, begged him to just use magic to repair it instead. One strong _repairo_ and it would be done. But no he needed to do it this way, had to; Sirius would have done it this way.

And so he did it. Fixed it and put the flying charm back on it too. And now, now that it was finally finished, he could ride it. Ride it and feel joy and excitement; instead of fear and guilt.

He sits down on it, puts the key in the ignition, pulls out of the garage and takes off into the night sky. Now he can fly it like Sirius did, for fun. Now at last he can be free.


	5. Reasons

**Reasons**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Warnings: swearing, minor sexual content, and OOC-ness I guess.

Summary: Draco x Ginny. Takes place during HBP. There are reasons. Lists upon lists of reasons.

A/N: Hey, so this is it. The final story in this challenge. I really like this pairing. I'm glad this is finally over. R &R plez!

1. He's a Malfoy. He's part of a family that's been feuding with hers for **years.**

2. He's always making fun of her and her friends. So he obviously doesn't like her. That whole "he's only teasing you because he likes you" bullshit only applies to children. And they are anything but now.

3. Their families wouldn't allow it. Even _if _he liked her and they did get together they wouldn't be able to stay together. Eventually their families would find out and then well...who knows what would happen. Though whatever the outcome it wouldn't be good.

4. His father is a Death Eater. Which means that he will also be a Death Eater, if he isn't one already. Like father like son. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all of that shit.

5. Even if she did tell him how she felt he would probably lord it over her forever. Not to mention inform the entire student body of her feelings for him.

6. Or he would go out with her only to use her to gather information about the Order of the Phoenix for Voldemort.

7. No one would accept it. **No one. **Not just their families. But their friends too. Not to mention everyone at Hogwarts; living or dead. And especially Voldmort, provided that he knew that Draco actually liked her. If he was just using her to get info then the 'Dark Lord' would be okay with it.

8. It would never work. Regardless of everything else, personality wise they'd never work. They probably wouldn't even last a year. They'd end up getting into a huge argument about something completely stupid and break-up.

9. It's wrong. It's wrong for her to feel this way about him. It's wrong for her to stare at him in the Great Hall sitting at the Slytherin table while he eats his food- _breakfast, lunch, dinner_-and wish that she was every bit of food that he was eating. It's wrong for her to have to put a silencing charm on her curtains almost every night and slip her hand under the waistband of her panties and wank till she comes screaming his name. Only to feel more depressed than ever after she's cleaned herself off.

10. Because she'll never be allowed to have him and she knows that. But it doesn't stop her from wanting him. No matter how much it hurts.


End file.
